


You Can't Hate Me

by crayright



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Choking, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, NoSuit, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Oral Sex, ask for tags, just straight up smut, look either jevil is a total top or a total bottom bitch, no in between with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayright/pseuds/crayright
Summary: Rouxls Kaard has a lot of pent up anger. If only he had a willing outlet...
Relationships: Jevil/Rouxls Kaard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	You Can't Hate Me

Rouxls wasn't sure how he managed to get in this position. It was like his rage blinded him, and next he knew, the court jester was underneath him on the floor.

Said court jester was grinning at him wickedly.

"So serious, serious! You look like you could use some fun, Kaard."

"Shut thy trap...!"

“Oh come onnnn! You look like you just need to let loose, loose!”

“I toldeth thee to shut up!”

He wrapped his hands around the little man’s throat, feeling the organic metal of the coil that was his neck give slightly underneath his fingers.

Jevil froze, his face showing his shock clear as day.

“Dost thou ever follow given instructions?! Now shut up before I maketh thee shut up forevere!”

The shock melted away off the jester’s face, making way for his usual mischievous expression.

“Oh...Oh, Rouxls... **I dare you, dare you.** ”

So he squeezed.

Jevil keened as his airflow was cut off. His eyes rolled back and his grin widened. He felt his cheeks heat up as he bucked against the other man. Yes! This is what he wanted! To see Rouxls Kaard break from that noble facade! To show off what he really felt! The devil laughed at him. After all, you can’t kill an immortal.

But something made the grip on his neck disappear. Jevil’s grin vanished with it as he looked at the other man in confusion.

“Thou...Thou art disgusting! Art thou getting off on this?!”

The devil licked his lips, his eyelids drooping down. “Vee hee hee! Maybe I am, maybe I’m not!” Clever hands made their way to the duke’s crotch. “But, not just me! Vee heeeee! You seem like you can use some fun, fun!”

“...Fine, then. I shall make good on mine promise to shut thee up!” Rouxls undid his pants, letting his cock spring free from its confinements. He shifted so that his cock was much closer to the devil’s mouth. “Get to work, worm.”

“Nuh-hah! Make me, make me!” Jevil challenged.

Rouxls took the bait with a snarl. He dug his fingers into the little man’s mouth and pried it open, not caring for the razors that were his teeth.

Jevil noted the amount of trust the duke had in him to even be attempting this. Rouxls must have wanted to play this game of passion as much as he did...How sinful! How scandalous!

How exciting…!

The duke shoved his dick into the devil’s mouth, ramming it deep, deep, deep down his throat. Jevil play-struggled to get away, but Rouxls held him firmly in place.

“Don’t thou dareth! You had askedeth for this!”

After what felt like an eternity, but was really a mere ten seconds, the duke pulled out. Jevil panted heavily, his blush covering his whole face.

The devil gave a lopsided grin as his long tongue wrapped around the duke’s cock. The man gave a shudder at the feeling of the flexible muscle spiralling around to the base.

“Wretched little bug…”

Jevil retracted his tongue with a giggle. “Indeed, indeed! But perhaps we shouldn’t play such games out in the open?” Rouxls blinked hard, as if only now realizing that the two of them were in the hallways of the castle where anyone can spot them. Jevil laughed at the sudden embarrassment from the duke. “Oh the look on your face, face! Here, let me take us somewhere more...private.”

Next thing he knew, the world spun around the two of them and turned into a colorful explosion of chaos. Once the world made sense again, Rouxls noted two things.

One, they were on a bed in the Jokers’ Quarters.

Two, they were both naked.

The duke took a step away to gather the rest of his bearings. Jevil giggled.

The jester brought his fingers to his mouth and lathered them in his own saliva. Once he felt they were slick enough, he inserted them one at a time into his asshole. He couldn’t help the groan that escaped his mouth at the feeling. His mind drifted, almost forgetting that the fingers in his ass were his. Instead, he imagined it was the duke’s fingers prodding inside him.

“Ah...Ahhh Rouxls…! Ngh...Ooh…”

A firm hand grabbed his own and pulled the fingers out, shocking the devil out of his fantasy. Fingers not his own shoved themselves into his open mouth, gathering up as much saliva as would stick to them. Jevil attempted to grind his hips against the other man, but only managed to hit air.

“Thou art not getting off that easy...Thou shall follow mine will, and mine will alone!” The fingers removed themselves from his mouth and rudely shoved themselves into his asshole, thrusting in and out and scissoring to stretch the hole.

“Ah...Yes...Yes! U-Use me, use me!”

The fingers left, replaced with the duke’s cock. It shoved itself in, not caring if the jester was comfortable.

“Ooh...So sinful...Tell me, duke...Do you plan to release all of your rage, rage?” The little devil taunted. He wrapped his tail around the other man’s hips, trying to pull him closer.

“I...I hate thee so much…”

“Yessss! Hate me! Loathe me! Give me your rage! Make me hurt! Make me bleed!” Little hands grabbed the duke’s head and brought him down to the jester’s level. He continued in a whisper.  _ “Fuck me, Rouxls. Make me feel it.” _

Something in his mind snapped. And Rouxls let his anger take over.

He thrusted in and out of the little man’s ass like he was trying to stab him to death with his dick. He snarled and growled at the jester, feeling more like an animal than he ever felt in his life.

“AH! AH! YES! YES! THERE! FUCK ME! FUCK ME RIGHT THERE!”

Rouxls had angled his hips so that he would hit the little man’s prostate. He could see the hearts in his eyes. He felt claws scratching at his back, desperate to find purchase with the skin being slick with sweat. The duke felt tiny beads of blood well up at certain points from the scratching. In retaliation, he bent down some more and bit down into the devil’s collar bone as hard as he could, earning himself a squeal from him.

_ “R-ROUXLS! ROUXLS! I’M...I’M SO CLOSE! THE FINALE APPROACHES! AH...WHO KEEPS MAKING THE WORLD SPIN, SPIN?! HAAH...HAAH...HRK!” _

Rouxls had pulled away from Jevil’s collarbone. He grew tired of Jevil’s shouting and wrapped his hands tightly around the devil’s neck once again. The duke felt a wicked grin stretch across his face at the little man's blissful suffering.

Jevil, dazed and lost in the painful pleasure, could barely look up at him as his tongue fell out of his mouth. His ass was sore, he couldn’t breathe, his whole world was spinning out of control.

He loved it. He loved this feeling of the duke taking him on this wild ride of passion.

The jester arched his chest up, his eyes rolling back as he came. His dick twitched as a milky white substance shot out of the tip. The duke released his grip on his neck, and he blacked out from the overwhelming pleasure of his release.

Rouxls came shortly after him, the sudden tightness of the jester’s ass becoming too much for him to handle.

The room was filled with heavy panting and the smell of sex. The duke pulled out slowly, admiring his work. He rather liked the fool when he was rendered speechless.

Jevil regained his senses, looking up at the disheveled man...and smiled.

It wasn’t his usual grin full of mischief. But a real smile full of content and satisfaction.

The moment didn’t last too long, as the signature grin came back, and Rouxls was flicked on the head.

“Ow! What is thine problem?!”

“Vee hee hee hee! Just thought you’d like to leave clothed, clothed!”

The duke looked down at himself and saw that he was fully clothed once again. He looked back at the jester in silence before teleporting away with a brilliant light.

Jevil laid back down on the bed, wrapping a hand around his dick.

The good duke didn’t even say thank you. Oh how he made his blood boil! After such a fun time, not even a thank you was given for returning his clothes!

The devil let his thoughts drift to the duke. He wondered what it would be like if the roles were switched. If he was the one to take the lead, with the duke at his mercy. He pumped his cock, imagining Rouxls begging for his touch. He wanted to see the man beg for his cock. Jevil wanted to see him beg to be put in his place. To see him on his knees and thanking him for the privilege of sucking his dick. He wanted to put the duke on a leash and fuck his mouth. He wanted to come down his throat and watch him squirm at the taste.

Jevil brought a finger to his ass and scooped up some of the cum left behind by Rouxls. He licked the finger clean.

What an addicting taste…

His thought traveled away as he tasted more of the duke’s cum. His desires changed, wanting nothing more than to be made a slave to the duke’s will. To be made to follow the rules. To be nothing more than his fucktoy. He wanted to be beaten and fucked without mercy. To be made into a drooling mess as Rouxls would take him however he pleased.

Jevil let out a groan as he came again, some of his cum reaching his chin.

He knew he had to get up and get cleaned up. Ideally before Seam returned to their shared room and saw him in his debauched state. But right now, the jester couldn’t bring himself to care. He was tired and sore in all the right places.

“Vee hee...See what you do to me, Rouxls…? You ruin me, ruin me...I hate you so much, Kaard. You make my life so hard...And I love every second, second of it…”


End file.
